bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emya Kolliohart
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =January 15 | gender =Female | height =144cm (4'9") | weight =54kg (120lb.) | aspect =Vengeance | affiliation =Girado Riendo Mariposa | previous affiliation = | occupation =Doctor | previous occupation = #48 | team =Girado's Fracción | previous team = | partner =Charra Chavarría Girado Riendo Mariposa Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe Zankken Javan | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección ='Gemelo' | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Emya Kolliohart (エミア・コレオハト, Emia Koreohato) is an in Girado Riendo Mariposa's employ. As a regular Hollow she had the unique ability to heal her fellow kind, a rumour that spread in the as some kind of sage amongst them. This rumour reached 's ears who had her recruited into his army as the Cuarenta Octavo (48th) where she put her abilities to use as a doctor for the other Arrancar, Números and Espada alike. She has a case of alternating personalities, with the dominant one referring to itself as Emya whilst the other calls itself Niut (ニウト, Niuto). Appearance Emya is severely short for her age, with her maximum height totalling in at four feet, nine inches. Her hair is a dark shade of blue and only comes down to about neck length and is styled very basically, simply framing the sides of her face with several strands sticking out over her forehead. Her eyes are a light shade of purple, which glow faintly when light is shone on them, and her skin is pretty pale thanks to many days spent indoors reading on many different things. The remnants of Emya's hollow mask resemble a half broken tiara, wrapping around only the left side of her head with a singular piece running down her forehead to the bridge of her nose. Her Hollow hole is located just beneath her neck, often hidden beneath high collars. She wears a sleeveless coat that reaches as far as her ankles. Beneath that she wears a short sleeved shirt with a high collar and a zipper running down the front her hands are also covered by forearm covering gloves. A blue sash wraps around her waist to hold up her , while and cover her feet. Barring the sash all of these items are done in the typical Arrancar style. Her sash also has a pair of holes in it with which her zanpakutō rests, sitting inside its white sheath. Personality Emya suffers from in the form of two seperate personalities that identify themselves differently, though both personalities are aware of the other and treat them as entirely seperate individuals. They are also very protective of the other personality and the body they inhabit. Niut Giving itself a name unto itself, Niut is the second of the two personalities that make up Emya Koliohart. She is the "dormant" of the pair, often times only surfacing during intensely stressful situations and for short periods of time, while "sleeping" she has the ability to influence the other personality resulting in some minor violent tendencies in her other half. Niut is a rude and restless individual, speaking with copious amounts of slang and throwing slurs in every direction whether the target deserves it or not. She is very fidgety in her restlessness and can't still for more than a few seconds without doing something, if she isn't fighting or doing anything else then she often takes to fidgeting by way of scratching her left leg with her right foot and playing around with her balance. She is slow to "wake" however and often appears tired whenever she emerges in control of her body, wiping away invisible sleep from her eyes and acting sluggish before becoming an aggressively hyperactive sort. She is dangerously aggressive and constantly exudes a killing intent through her that leaves a feeling of unease in those caught up in it with weaker beings even being shown short hallucinations of being attacked by her. She loves to fight and is believed to have even been born as a seperate personality just to do so. She has a difficult time restraining her own abilities and prefers to simply go all out, though this often results in killing her opponents too early which saps out all enjoyment of the fight for her. As she is protective of her other personality, and the body they both inhabit, Niut keeps her despite often claiming that she's so fast that she doesn't need a defense. Like her other personality she is also independent and prefers to avoid staying in one place too long. Due to her often dormant status, Niut has very little knowledge of what goes on in the day-to-day life of her body, reacting to Zanken as if they had just met for the first time and having no idea what an Espada was. She also refers to herself as the "aspect of ''her death''" as a way of explaining her volatile personality traits, making her either an aspect born out of hatred or a desire for vengeance. History was a girl born in Dresden, in 1957. Emma herself remember little of what occured in her human life prior to her death in 1978 aside the sight of fire filling her vision. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Barring her Hollow name, all of Emya's names have historical meaning. Emma (エマ, Ema) is a Germanic name meaning "entire, whole". Falkenrath (ファルケンラース, Farukenrāsu) is a German surname meaning "keeper of the falcon". Lastly Niut (ニウト, Niuto) is an Egyptian name meaning "Mythical Goddess of nothingness". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Character